


[Podfic] Adoring

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Dira Sudis's 'Adoring'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i> "You don't, Buck, adoring's for saints. I ain't a saint."</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>    "Sure you are." Bucky got back to kissing his way down, licking along the slightly sweaty line of Steve's sharp collarbone, and then remembered he'd been in the middle of saying something. "Patron saint of Barnes. Barneses. Me."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Adoring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adoring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881981) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Author: Dira Sudis  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:18:45  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Adoring.mp3)

 

The songs used are 'Neverland' by Takenobu, and 'Rare' by Gus Arnheim with vocals by Jimmy Farrell, which was one of the chart-topping songs of 1937.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Dira Sudis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
